Dark Mist
by Evenstar-mor2004
Summary: UPDATED....three women have their own fate in mind but ones father has seen other wise. Will they ever be free. after movie, all knights live. DagOC, others....
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Since this is re-written the only review i recieved for my last chapter is here and i shall reply:

**Twilight Falcon:** i was in a little fender bender. this guy cut in front of the girl in front of me and then hit is breacks. i'm fine and my car is fine although every now and then my wrist feels really sore. thank you so much for reviewing and being faithful to this story. i hope you still like it.

* * *

Well to start of I wish to thank the 5 reviewers of my first story: 

**TonyBA:** no I wasn't thinking of anyone in particular just tried to imagine if I was bonking one of the knights and he had to die how much anguish would I feel.

**Twilight Falcon:** no prob, I think your story is really cool. Thank you for your review.

**Calliann: **It truly is an honor that you reviewed my first story and even faved it, especially since I mostly read your and tracys stories...my goddess can you two inspire... as for the free part I think it's the one thing humanity has strived for since the cave man learned how to walk upright...

**LancelotTristanBaby:** thank you for your review...I actually had to go back a read it when you said it was sweet to see that yes you are right it does have a touching moment.

**JediPirateElfyDude: **awww don't cry here have a tissue.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur or the respected actors and film makers...if I did I would be on my own private island living out my dreams...sigh

* * *

Summary: I figured I review for everyone else great stories I might as well put a few out there of my own...Delia has chosen her own path in life unfortunately her father has other ideas can she find solace among knights. Takes place after badon hill none of the knights are dead _Delia is welsh for dark_

* * *

I decided to rewrite this whole story. I wasn't happy with the progress and how I was writing things. So I have gone back and added and rewritten all that I have found wrong...please tell me if you like it or not.

* * *

The rain was only a mist, but the wind was cold and tore at the cloaks of those riding towards the gate. The guards above only allowing entrance when the leader of the caravan announced that he was from Lord Fabius. There were eight people huddled close in cloaks being followed by a ninth person driving a heavy cart. Three could be identified as roman men in worn armor and red cloaks. The three in the middle wore dark cloaks and hoods, and one could only tell that they were women by the fashion of the belts and the way they rode their horses. The other two men wore strange patterned wool clothes with animal furs lining their cloaks. The figures were lead into a sparsely decorated room except for a round table.

* * *

'The round table, here before my very eyes. Everything that I have longed for is symbolized in that table. And I must see it on one of the worst weeks of my short life.' The figure with the burgundy cloak thought bitterly. 

But before anyone could sit and relax a noble looking squire walked in the room and announced the arrival of the host and his men. "King Arthur, his queen, and his knights," Jols said before stepping to the side to allow passage for his friends.

The knights took their places at the table surrounding Arthur and Guinevere, who looked on at their guests with mild curiosity. Each knight's face different forms of amusement or in the case of the scout passiveness. It wasn't until one of the wild men came forward and bowed that the restless and nervous energy in the room seemed to pass.

"My name great king, is Aidan, and I come from Lord Fabius to bring his daughter to meet her... betrothed at your great celebration this week. When Fabius learned you were to have a festival with all the lords who swore fealty to you he thought it the perfect opportunity to show his allegiance to a united Britain and to...marry his daughter Delia at the end of the festivities. I hope that Lord Mark is here?"

Arthur studied the tall man while he spoke his clearly practiced speech. Aidan was no more than in his early twenties and already battle scarred. His brown hair was closely shaved on the sides but left to grow long on the top, and braided to keep in place. His dark eyes occasionally sent worried glance towards the middle female figure in her dark burgundy cloak but his face showed no emotion.

"Yes Mark is here, and we are glad to welcome you here and are glad that you made it safe to our home." No one who did not travel with these strangers failed to notice the burgundy clad figures shoulder slump in a sign of defeat at the news of the lords whereabouts. "But," Arthur continued, "I should like to see the faces of our guests and have their names before you may be lead to warm beds and a good nights rest." "Of course my lord," Aidan replied bowing.

The navy hood lined with gray fur fell from the head of a tall woman with long blonde hair braided till it fell past her back. Her bright blue eyes scanned the room, while she politely bowed her head. "My name is Freya, my King, I am Delia's nurse and lady in waiting." 'And if you think that just because you need this alliance I will allow her to marry the pig-headed, flea infested, sexual deviant your dead wrong.'

The figure to the right of the supposed lady also dropped her hood of emerald green to reveal long black hair and deep green eyes. Her hair, like Freya's was braided but split into two braids down the side of her head ending mid chest. "Aldara your highness," and with a little hesitation, "I am also one of her ladies in waiting." 'The knights of the round table. The knights my father regalled stories of to me. And this is the room were our fates be sealed, goddess help us.

Arthur and the rest of the knights watched in anticipation as the burgundy hood was finally lowered. While the maidens were beautiful and had caught a few of the knights eyes everyone was shocked by the Lady Delia. Her long hair was a deep and dark red almost purple. Her eyes changed from gray to green with the fire light. Her pale skin glowed like the moon. But her beauty was hidden when her head dropped with a sad and forlorn look on her hidden face. She only bowed her head which was covered with an intricate circlet, never once did she speak. This caught Tristan attention, as well as the other knights, although he didn't show it.

'Please for all the pain I have suffered, please don't make me go through this. Not when I was about to be free from my father and his ways.'

"Lady Delia welcome to our castle and fort. I hope that you and your guests enjoy your stay and many blessings on you wedding. Please rest well tonight and may hap we may speak in the morning?" she only nodded to Arthur's words and followed the servants to her quarters, leaving many questions in her wake.

"I have heard of these rich lords daughters and the doom they feel at marriage but I never would have thought it to be that bad." Gawain spoke before sipping from his wine goblet. "You have never seen Mark, Gawain. He is rather un-pleasant, I believe would be a good description." Guinevere spoke while walking to the door.

Arthur sat back in his chair pondering the many questions he had of this girl. But he had heard his wife loud and clear. "Mark may not be the most pleasant in company but he is a strong ally against the Saxons and is willing to follow my leadership even though Rome promised him a kingdom." Guinevere only seemed to ponder this for a moment, shook her head and left.

"I say we all go down to the tavern and drink till we cant piss straight." remarked Bors. "Yes why don't we. You have only done that every night since we first got to this island," replied Lancelot as the knights and King left the room laughing.


	2. meetings and questions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. I'm taking stuff from not only the movie but the book about the movie and from other myths and legends. I own nothing, not my car, my room, or my dog.

* * *

Summary: Delia has been sent to meet her future husband but can she and her friends be saved from certain torture? _Aldara is Greek for winged gift, Ada is elvish for father, Freya is a Norse goddess of love, the moon, sea, etc... Aidan is Gaelic for fire, Peadarpeter is Gaelic for rock._

'Thoughts' "speaking" _'Flashbacks'_

* * *

Delia entered the room lit only by firelight and walked around lightly grazing her hand over the furniture and small shuttered window. 'Now I am truly caged like the hawks my father keeps.' 

Aldara saw the confused look on Jols faced and lightly touched his shoulder, "Don't worry about her good squire. It was a long journey and she just needs some rest. Please tell his royal highness that the rooms are beautiful and we shall be in better spirits in the marrow."

"Arthur has never gone in for the titles dear lady's so you may drop them." Giving one last glance at the women Jols bowed his head and said his good byes. 'Tis surely a strange girl, and at that one who looks so sad.'

* * *

Aidan sat at a table in the tavern across from Peadar his mentor and higher ranking captain. They spoke in low tone but looked up when the knights walked in and started in their own celebrations. Dagonet and Bors saw the two wild men and motioning to the knights they sat down with the men after receiving curt nods. Galahad and Gawain joined them with mugs of ale and bar wenches in their wake. 

Tristan took his place in a corner as Lancelot finally joined the other men at the table. Lancelot failing at trying to get Vanora to his bed and much amused at her slaps and talk of "no".

"So, the curious lady's men have left her skirts for a bit of fun eh?" asked Bors as Vanora placed their son in his arms. Aidan only smiled, laughed and shook his head at Bors. Peadar was the one to break the laughter at the table.

"Lady Delia maybe curious to you knights but we have no reason to be attached to her skirts, she gives us leave to do anything we wish." He said this in his heavy accent while playing with a small knife in his hands.

"You are not from this isle, at least I can tell by your accent. You're from the island to the west are you not?" Asked Galahad while studying the graying man in front of him.

"Yes, hehe, my friend we are from the isle of Hibernia I believe that's what the romans call it is it not?" Aidan spoke and receiving a nod from Dagonet he continued. "So what is it that draws questions from your mouths about_ our _lady?"

"Well for one thing I don't think I have ever laid eyes on a woman so mysterious and yet so filled with sadness. Did daddy not get a high enough price before he decided to sell her to Mark?" Lancelot said as he took the bar wench off of Galahad's lap into his own. "Or could it be she doesn't speak and hides because she is death warmed over. No, no I know now she gazed onto my face..."

"Aye and become sick upon seeing the ugly thing." Interjected Bors which had everyone laughing at the table. "Just be careful with my son their Bors wouldn't want to give him nightmares." Bors had to be restrained by Dagonet and Vanora who had come over to hear the conversation.

"Fabius and his daughter have never seen eye to eye on things you might say. Delia has always been outspoken against her father and I think he hopes that Mark will change that. She Sir Knight looked like death warmed over because the prospect of being married off to a man that is as fat as a cow and as old as her father has never been a good prospect." Aidan spoke with a grim face.

"Any woman would be filled with fear if worry if they were betrothed to Mark. But then again Lancelot your prospects for her would be no better" Tristan spoke as he grabbed an apple from the table.

Ignoring Tristan as much as his wounded pride could, "Ahhhh so that's the poor girls problem but what of the other two...they seemed a bit too stiff for my tastes but I could loosen them up given the chance." The girl in Lancelots lap looked very displeased at the idea of others sharing his bed.

"Freya and Aldara would remove you of your manhood before you got the chance lad," Spoke Peadar. "Aldara is the daughter of a Britain and a Greek, may the goddess watch their souls. She has always been with Delia ever since I first meet them many years ago. Fabius had bought her as a slave, his wife Graine freed her on the promise that she would watch out for Delia."

"And what of the blonde, what was her name Frida?" Asked Bors

"Freya, she is the daughter of Vikings from the north east past the roman empire. She was trained in herbs and sent to Graine from her father in Eire," spoke Peadar with small annoyance.

"Vikings, are they like the Saxons. And how come she came from the west when these Vikings come from the east? Galahad asked greatly curious about these new guests. "Simple her father has a pact with the celts and he was for filling it." Replied Aidan.

* * *

"Alright that's it I cant take it anymore, I don't know how you can stand it Freya but Delia if you don't start talking I swear I'll kill Mark himself if you will speak a word for it." Delia looked at Dara and lightly laughed and the expression of worry and anguish on her face. 

"Well what do you want me to say? At the end of the week I'll be married to a man who only wants me as a breeding mare and for land. I'll find no solace among the activities and festivities. And the only thing I wish for right now is to see my mother and my Ada." Her eyes became heavy lidded and as she spoke she changed into her nightdress and lay to sleep.

Freya only shook her head and gave a look to Aldara to lay off until the morning. Aldara raised her hands to the sky as if pleading with the gods and stormed off to her own corner of the room. Stoking the fire and blowing out the candles, Freya sat in front of the fire mending her blue cloak

* * *

In her dreams Delia dreamt of her mother and Ada. _Running through the meadows collecting flowers for the estate. Riding with her Ada through the woods unseen. Watching her Ada dance with her mother. His dark red hair waving and his blue eyes laughing. Her mothers strawberry blonde hair dancing with her as her green eyes only held enjoyment_. Her dreams were only broken when images of her Roman father and his plain brown hair and eyes telling her of her impending doom.

* * *

Delia woke in the morning to Freya gently singing to her, "Good morning, good morning. Wake up and great the day, good morning, good morning, to you." "Must you always be so pleasnt in the morn, Freya." "Only when I have been up for hours and when you have been called to see the king. I set food out over there on the table. I'll have Aldara set your hair while you eat." 

"I see you have finally woken up Lia. It only took what...all morning?" Delia only looked at Aldara with a quite frown on her face and then went back to breaking her fast. "Fine I know the prospect of seeing this king are not going to be fun but hey...ribbing her...at least his knights are cute, are they not?" "Is my hair done, I must be on my way."


End file.
